Lips of an Angel
by Jasper Annalise
Summary: Draco and Hermione are the heads. But when Hermione runs to Draco's room he can't get her out of his mind. Songfic.


**Lips of an Angel**

It was the seventh and last year for Hermione. She was head girl (of course) and she couldn't be happier. That was, until she found out who was head boy; none other than Draco Malfoy, her academic rival for the past six years. Unfortunately for her, they had to share a common room, and she new he would have girls in there at least five times a week.

The beginning of the year held a lot of fighting between the two of them and, seeing as they saw each other almost the whole day, they both grew tired of yelling. Hermione proposed they be on speaking terms with each other to "set a good example for younger students". Draco wasn't fooled though; he knew she was tired of their brawls, too.

Soon, Hermione and Draco were pretty good (well, you couldn't call them friends) acquaintances. At least, they could have a conversation without hexing each other and called the other by their given name. Harry and Ron both thought Hermione was mental to be a 'friend' to Draco. She told them that they might want to expand their horizons, too, and then maybe not all the Slytherins would be evil.

A few weeks before winter break there was a horrible lightning storm. No one but Hermione's roommates knew she was afraid of thunder. During the day, when she had other people to distract her from the weather, her phobia wasn't that bad. When it became night was a different story. Lying alone on her bed trying to block out the thunder with her pillows never worked to quash her fear. In the previous years, when she still shared a dormitory, one of the girls would come to comfort her. Now, being head girl, she didn't have any human comfort.

During one particularly loud bang Hermione gave a terrified squeak and gathered up her blankets and went to Draco's door. She knocked quietly at first, knowing Draco was a light sleeper, and whispered his name. She didn't hear any movement on the other side of the door and decided he must not be there. But then a crash even louder than the last permeated the hallway and Hermione screamed his name and started sobbing.

Draco suddenly opened the door to see Hermione crying on the floor of the hallway. He stared at her for a moment before kneeling next to her. He couldn't fathom why she was bawling in front of his door so he whispered, "What's wrong Hermione?"

She hadn't noticed him come out of his room so she stared at him with wide eyes before wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You're going to think I'm silly." She gave a weak chuckle as she said this.

"Just tell me," he said. "I promise not to laugh."

"Why are we whispering?" she asked, her voice also low.

"I don't want to wake up my girlfriend."

"Oh. I'm sorry I woke you, then. I'll just go," she said and then got up to leave.

"No, it's okay," Draco said. Then he mumbled, "I wish she was you."

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Now, tell me how you ended up crying in front of my door."

A loud boom of thunder sounded at that moment and Hermione squeaked again. "I…I'm scared of thunder and needed comfort," Hermione said quickly.

"That's okay; I used to be scared of thunder, too. Then my mother told me it's just the clouds telling us their still there."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Draco." His name sounded sweet when said by her voice, as though said by an angel. He hadn't noticed before but her lips were perfect. He kept his eyes trained on them until she was back in her room. Then he sighed and went back to bed.

"Honey why you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak   
And I,  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel"

The next day everything went back to normal between them and the next few weeks until break were agony for Draco. He couldn't get Hermione out of his mind and was thankful for the few weeks he wouldn't have to see her. He knew she was dating Weasley and he didn't want her to feel unfaithful to him, so he stayed out of her way.

Finally, break had come. Draco went back to his house for Christmas and Hermione went to hers. He wasn't expecting to have very much contact with people from Hogwarts over break because he wanted to spend more time with his mother. You can imagine his surprise when he received mail from one Hermione Granger.

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm spending some time with the Weasley's and was in the need for conversation. Ginny isn't here and Ron and Harry talk about nothing but Quidditch. Bill and Charlie (the older boys, you probably don't know them) are only going to be here on Christmas. Percy's a prat and still won't talk to his family. Fred and George are on some business trip, so there hasn't been much going on. I was wondering if we could meet soon?_

_Your Acquaintance,_

_Hermione Granger._

He read the letter about twenty times before he came to the conclusion that it definitely wasn't a trick. He wrote her back asking her if she would like to meet him on the Saturday after Christmas at his house. He received a letter back which said that she definitely would like to meet him then. He was plagued with wondering if intelligent conversation was her only reason for wanting to meet with him for the rest of the week.

Finally on Saturday, Hermione tumbled out of the fireplace around 2:00 in the afternoon, ashes on her hair and clothes. She cleaned herself off with a quick spell and he led her to the parlor. They talked for a few hours before the topic turned to dreams. Hermione told him she had some strange dreams lately. When he inquired further, she admitted he had been in some of them. He was greatly surprised, seeing as he was having dreams about her, too. When he told her this, she blushed deeply.

Draco then asked whether anyone knew she was at his house. She told him they didn't, she had said she was going to shop. She asked him the question right back, whether any of his 'friends' knew they were now visiting each other. He admitted they didn't, and he had no inclination to tell them. Suddenly the grate in the next room burst onto flames. Draco went to investigate and Pansy was standing there. He showed her to the dining room and excused himself. He ran to Hermione and told her she had to get out of there because his girlfriend was there.

"Okay. Goodbye, Draco," her perfect lips said as she rushed out of the room. Draco vaguely wondered if he would ever be able to be with her as he walked back to the dining room.

"It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me will it start a fight  
No, I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girl's in the next room   
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on   
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I,  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel"

During the next semester of school, Draco had difficulty in keeping his promise to himself. Every time Hermione would say his name in that angelic voice Draco would pause in whatever he was doing and look at her perfect face. After they graduated, Draco and Hermione kept in touch, but they never got together.

Throughout the rest of his life, every time Hermione said his name he would get weak at the knees.

"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I,  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(let it die, I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late"


End file.
